


The Christmas Surprise

by Cerberusia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has a little Christmas surprise for her wife. Hermione is not entirely appreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Unearthed more not-very old fic, this time written for fandom_stocking, for rain_sleet_snow's prompt, 'domesticity'.

"I swear, it's like he's never even _read_ Witheringwood's _Binding Contracts in Magical Law, A Painfully Extensive Treatise—_ " Hermione's voice, which could be heard quite clearly in the kitchen, halted with a confused air. Presumably she'd caught sight of the Christmas tree. Luna waved the potato and peeler to rest, and went out into the hall to see what her wife thought of the fruits of her labour.

Hermione was indeed looking up at the tree with what Luna might charitably call an expression of bafflement. Her hair had fought its way free of the light coat of Sleekeazy's applied that morning, and had been blown by the wind into something resembling a lion's mane. Her tweed robes and long coat were wrapped securely around her against the December chill; Luna stepped forward to loosen them before the fire overheated her, then slipped an arm around her waist. It was a shame, she thought absently, that shorter robe hems for witches had never taken off: the knee-length skirts Hermione wore among Muggles were so flattering to her legs.

The two of them looked at the tree together. Luna had put it up this afternoon as she mulled over her season-appropriate article about Nargles for the _Journal of Magizoological Studies_. She had ensured that the wreath on the front door was, of course, free of mistletoe.

"I suppose," said Hermione, after a moment, "I hadn't expected the baubles to flash _quite_ so fast. It produces something of a strobe-lighting effect." She paused. "Nobody we know has epilepsy, do they?"

With a flick of her wand in her free hand, and mourning the rapid flashing that she found so conducive to a festive atmosphere, Luna spelled the baubles to change colour slowly and smoothly. It was, she conceded, more restful, which Hermione liked. And Luna would do a great number of things to please Hermione.

"Much better," said Hermione, putting her arm around Luna in return. "Tell you what," she added, seeing that Luna was a bit disappointed, "you can spell them back to flashing when the children come over. I don't know about the twins, but Rose and Hugo will be _thrilled_."


End file.
